Tom Fiddle and The Boy Who Loved Anal
by m1996j
Summary: Tom Fiddle has returned to Hogwarts, to re-open the Chamber of Sex. In the Chamber lies a creature - legend has it, it's a basilisk. But Ginny Weasley, the Basilisk's first victim, is surprised to discover this is no ordinary snake.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: exploring Ginny's chamber._

Ginny arose, she had been kidnapped. She felt the surface below her body: it was muggy, wet, and moist. A cave? A muggy, wet... cave? Confused, Ginny searched for an exit. However, before she could focus her eyes, a strong and deep voiced echoed from the darkness. 'Pumpkin juice, malady? Or would you prefer something saltier… I mean sweeter?'.

'Who are you?' Ginny enquired.

'Does it matter?' the voice replied. 'Say, young lady, what do you think of Dumbledore?'.

'He's a great wizard… and the rumours say that he has a massive cock… I respect this attribute. But who are you? How do you know Dumbledore?' Ginny responded. The voice echoed once more.

'Say, Dumbledore once recited a profound saying to me: we were born to do one thing, and one thing only, and this one thing must be performed with as many people as physically possible'.

Suddenly, Ginny, was forcibly levitated high into the air – her legs were spread wide open, and her arms restricted. The man to which the voice belonged to emerged from the shadows. It was none other than Tom Marvolo Fiddle. Ginny screamed, 'You! But… you were destroyed by The Boy Who Loved Anal!'. Fiddle chuckled.

'That boy is merely alive as a result of the residue I left across his forehead – say, is it still in the shape of lightning bolt?'. The thought of this image made Fiddle hard, his member pressed against his Calvins. Ginny, who was now fully aware of who was in her presence, ceased to struggle against the powerful bondage charm cast upon her. Tom drew his wand.

'Say, which would you prefer? This? Or something bigger?'. Before Ginny could respond, the infamous basilisk slid towards her, rising from the murky water of the chamber. Her eyes gleamed down upon the snake's sharp teeth. Yet, as the snake kept revealing its length, to the point where she thought it would not stop growing, she realised it was attached to Tom. The snake originated from Tom's royal blue Calvin's. 'I have heard the rumours', said Ginny, 'it's…'

'…merciless?' smirked Tom.

'Beautiful', stated Ginny.

The basilisk's teeth retracted into its gum, and excreted a natural lube from its harsh, rotten nostrils. Ginny cocked her head, and asked Tom: 'is it true… that if you look into the eye of the basilisk, you die instantly from a massive orgasm?'. Fiddle laughed.

'Did you not see Filch's cat? Say, would you not like your pussy to resemble Filch's own?'. Ginny smirked nervously, she could not wait to tell Ron about this. Ron had never teased her as well as this. Fiddle continued. 'Did you not notice how the floor was wet when Filch's cat was petrified due to a massive climax? The floor was so wet the pussy drowned in its own orgasm'.

Ginny began, 'why don't you show - ...'

But, before she could finish, the basilisk fiercely shot up her heated cunt, harshly breaking her ginger pubey fireball, splitting her cherry in half. Oh yes, the author now reveals that she was indeed a virgin. Her hymen instantly combusted, viciously dividing in half as she shook with pleasure, pain, and pure profanity. She groaned. 'FUCK ME FIDDLE'. Fiddle immediately whipped the basilisk from her dirty cave of a cunt. He rose it above her. The basilisk was injected harshly into her mouth, and he screamed: 'DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO'. He starts to get angry, and as he does, the intonation of his voice becomes increasingly more Scottish. 'SHUTUP YOU DIRTY REPTILE'. He raised his hand into the Nazi salute, which the death eaters had problematically adopted. He used the same hand to slap her hard across the face, smashing and breaking her cheek bone, thus giving him more leeway to move his dick firmly inside her now wide, mouthy crevice.

As the basilisk entered her stomach, down her throat, Fiddle released the fangs, piercing her through her torso. Out of nowhere, Ginny saw a wealthy pair of Calvin's fly over her head. Tom had taken matters into his own sticky hands, rupturing his anus with his own basilisk fangs now protruding from Ginny's nipples. 'Nothing tastes better than your own salty venom' he laughed. Ginny cried out with pure content and deep satisfaction: she had entered complete Europhia.

Enter Fawkes: the cries of distraught bird who now wished to be blind, due to the horrific scenes he was witnessing before him, performed instantiable combustion, disappearing into flames. The flames fell onto Ginny's head, engulfing her hair into a bright orange fire. Tom, staring back at her bald and scabby forehead, moaned with a loud 'YES – You! Shall make a perfect Horcrux' he explained calmly. Things had become more serious. Fucking her raw with his lengthy snake was child's play, living forever required more sombre attention. 'Finally, I shall be able to be inside you forever', he teased. Ginny was terrified, but nevertheless turned on.

'Do it' she said, 'just DO IT', she shouted, flashing her 2001 retro Nike trainers.

The basilisk erupted into a sea of venom, however when the scent of it reached Ginny's nostrils, she realised it was cum. Suddenly, a cry from the shadows. An ominous sense of foreboding now lingered between the lovers. It was Harry Potter. He had been watching the whole time. He strode out from the darkness, one finger up his arsehole, and Tom Fiddle's diary wrapped around his hard member. Tom smirked 'we meet again. However, boy, you are too old for my liking now. But nonetheless, welcome, to my secret chamber of sex. Only the true heir of Slytherin is welcome to such privileges. Hehe'.

Harry, who was nearly blinded by the flames shining from Ginny's head, lightly placed his own Adidas cap upon Ginny's bald scalp. As a sign of upmost respect, he stated profoundly: 'impossible is nothing'. Tom Fiddle, pleasured by Harry's heroism, flung Ginny's lifeless, scalpy remains across the chamber's floor, which instantly began steaming as it fell into the puddle of venom cum. A part of Fiddle's soul would forever reside within her mangled, decaying corpse.

This was only the beginning of Tom Fiddle's immortal life as a sex god. Harry and Fiddle exchanged looks, both taking a second to glance over the other's erections.

Fiddle had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the products/characters mentioned within these chapters. I love a laugh, and hope you do too. J

 _Chapter Two: Something wicked this way cums_

Harry stares longingly into Fiddle's dark, glistening, eyes. Harry slides down his pants. No, they're no Mark and Spencer's.

D&G.

Fiddle smirks. 'You've got taste', his erection growing by the expensive sight. Fiddle's basilisk's fangs start to protrude once more – his urges cannot be hidden nor contained.

'Dumbledore once said 'help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it'' Harry looked at Fiddle mischievously, 'are you asking for it?'.

'I'm begging for it.' Fiddle replies.

Harry withdraws his stern sword, the ruby red gem of Godric Gryffindor glistened in the shiny cum, plastered across the chamber's floors. Ginny's lifeless, scalpy body look3e dull in juxtaposition. Her fiery scalp is nothing compared to the fire ignited between the two lovers.

The bulging basilisk beneath Fiddle's blue Calvin's emerges. The tongue flickers, as it teases the tip of Harry's girthy Godric.

Harry moans, his head flings backwards, his mouth wide open. Fiddle sees an opportunity. He takes it. He plunges his basilisk head down Harry's willing throat. Harry's Godric tingles with nothing but mere pleasure. Harry wonders: who is the dominant? Who is the submissive? In was in this moment that Harry refused to be the submissive. Riddle's basilisk is deep down his throat, but with that thought in mind Harry took both hands and clutched Fiddle's circumference, sensually cascading his cummy member, moving his hands as if he's grinding a pepper shaker. No, not those you have home, but the expensive, Jamie Oliver £70.00 own brand, available in all retail stores near you.

Both sensing that neither one of them were willing to be powerless, and Fiddle conscious that he was close to climax, he withdrew his weapon. Within a split second, Fiddle had smashed Harry onto his stomach, dividing his peachy ass cheeks with his claws. He stated 'Say, the Boy Who Loved Anal? We will see about that…'. Before Harry could contest, Fiddle penetrated Harry's loose hippo mouth of an arsehole. 'I need to drown inside you'. With a flick of his wand, conveniently still in his hand (coincidence, I think not), he summons the dark cum still glistening on the floor of the chamber 'I want your chamber to be this wet – as wet as the Elder Pond'. Harry couldn't help but scream in delight, his eyes gleaming with the ghosts of his past. He thought of his mother. Suddenly sad, he pondered, did his mother ever get to experience this?

Riddle sensing Harry's sadness, withdrew. 'Harry? Are you... ok?'.

'You killed my mother! What if she never received Anal?! You don't think, do you?' Harry burst into tears. Fiddle tried to stay focussed, but all he could think of is how perfect it would be to utilise Harry's tears as lubricant – oh, it would make entry so easy. Harry grows angrier by the second.

Harry stares deep into Fiddle's soulless eyes, 'you really want this arse?' Fiddle, speechless. Were his intentions not clear? 'Then just do it'. Fiddle goes to grab Harry, but Harry interrupts. 'but, enough for the three of us'. Fiddle looks at him confused. 'Enough for my mother, my father, and I'. Fiddle, was taken back by the challenge. 'What's the matter, Fiddle?', questions Harry. 'Am I the only chosen one? Fuck me so hard that my father will hear about this, and turn in his grave', harry propositions sombrely.

Fiddle, stands up tall. This is the final battle of Hogwarts. They are about to duel. With their dicks. Aggressively, Fiddle grasps Harry's waist in one hand, and his head in the other, pushing him firmly down into the cum ridden chamber floor – his basilisk enters him once more, Harry can feel his hard snake pulsing within him. Harry's face becomes wet, and he can feel himself falling. Is this the feeling of Europhia, or is he physically dropping? Realisation. This wasn't cum. These were Dumbledore's memories. A pensieve of some form had emerged on the floor of the Chamber of Sex.


End file.
